


The Laundry List

by Misswhy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/pseuds/Misswhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony being insecure and Steve reassuring him. WITH HIS PENIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundry List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaAllu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/gifts).



> Written for MetaAllu, who also did a quick beta job of catching my numerous grammar errors. Any mistakes left are mine and correct them and cookies :D

“You're still sure this is a good idea.” Steve says. It's not a question; one of the first thing he understood about his role was to be self-assured and let Tony know that _Steve_ was the one in control.  
  
And he is. Tony is tied up on Steve's bed, with soft silk ropes, lying naked, spread-eagle on his stomach. There's a butt-plug buried deep in his ass, the fruit of at least an hour's work on Steve's part.

“And you remember your safe word.” Steve continues, checking the ropes for chafing.

“Red.” Tony says. “Yellow for taking a break. Green for go ahead.” His voice is quiet and his eyes, though they track Steve around the room, are a bit blank, a bit unfocused. Tony isn't really here. It's Steve's job to change that and by God, he's going to.

He stands back and lets Tony look as he undresses. His clothes are a compromise; he was _not_ going to do this in the Captain America uniform or some ridicules latex-outfit and his usual jeans and a t-shirt didn't seem appropriate either. So he's dressed all in black; black jeans, tight, black turtle-neck, understated, but doing the trick. Tony had approved at least; had given him the once-over when he'd come to Steve's bedroom, more than two hours ago. It feels like an eternity; time sort of disappeared once he got Tony naked on his bed, tied up and making so many more sounds than usual as Steve worked first his fingers and then increasingly larger toys into him, noises telling Steve that he was doing this _right_.

But these noises are all gone now and Tony has gone tense and quiet. He doesn't even react to Steve stripping out of his clothes.

Steve knows exactly what that's about and he won't have it. This is supposed to be about many things, important things, but the most important of them all is Tony having a good time.

Steve steps back next to Tony, runs his fingers up and down his spine, raking his nails slowly over his back, his neck.

“Give me the laundry list,” he quietly orders, right into Tony's ear. It's not quite his Captain America command voice, but it's definitely not his usual Steve voice either.

“...All of it?” Tony asks.

“All of it.” Steve says, keeping his nails running over Tony's naked back.

“Okay, um. I believe that if people are spending time with me and it isn't for a professional reason, they're only hanging around me for my money or my fame.”

“Go on, Tony.”

“I have daddy issues, which everybody and their dog knows-” Steve pinches Tony's ass at those words.

“Remember the rules, Tony. Repeat them for me, please.”

“Use your safe word. Do as Steve says. And sarcasm is not allowed in his bedroom.” It comes promptly from Tony and Steve smiles, knowing Tony can't see his face at the moment.

“Good boy. Now go on.”

“I don't believe I can fulfil the emotional needs of a long-term partner.”

“And?”

“I don't know if I can  _not_ fuck a real real relationship up.”

“Go on, Tony. You're doing fine.”

“I don't believe I'm eligible to be a superhero and that I'm a _bad_ superhero, that I could never be half as good a you.”

“And?” Steve is sucking little bruises all over Tony's back now, starting with his neck, going slowly downwards. Tony's breath is getting more ragged, his words are losing their steady rhythm.

“I still feel weak and helpless about the whole cave thing.” Tony is speaking in a rush now, as if the floodgates have been opened. “I feel I can never make up for the years I spent making and selling arms, but that leaving it to fuck-ups like Hammer maybe wan't the best solution either. Uh, and I'm getting old.”

Then Tony falls silent, his breath quick and shallow.

“And the one we're working on right now Tony? You're doing so well, you can do this too.”

“I... I can't let anyone _in_ during sex, let the façade slip. I can't let anyone else take control. So, uh. I've never let anyone fuck me.”

“Very, very good, Tony, I'm so proud of you. What's your colour?”

“Green.” Tony says decisively.

“Then I'm going to continue now.” Steve says and starts wriggling the butt-plug again.

*


End file.
